HELLSING: LA CORTE DE LAS REINAS
by Nina Bathory
Summary: Han pasado 32 años desde aquella terrible tragedia, todo parece normal en la organización hellsing, hasta que masacres en pequeños pueblos aparecen continuamente, robos y asesinatos misteriosos,experimentos en persona y la llegada de una chica ¿con que propocito?


Advertencia en esta historia los personajes que mencione o ponga (algunos) no son de mi propiedad espero que sea de su agrado ya que es mi primer fanfic y lo tome como hobbie

Atte: NINA BATHORY

Hellsing: CAPITULO I LA NUEVA INTEGRANTE

En un edificio abandonado en Londres. Corría con desesperación un ghoul ya que estaba siendo perseguido por una mujer de uniforme militar, mientras le disparaba,

-DETENTE AHÍ BASTRDO! *disparos*

En eso el ghoul se arrojó por la ventana cayéndose de pie volvió a correr la rubia llego ala ventana estaba a punto de darle un tiro pero fue inútil sus municiones se le agotaron

-MIERDA! Se escapó *golpeándola pared*

Mientras tanto en el bosque el ghoul corría como desquiciado dejando un rastro de sangre putrefacta. En eso alguien le atraviesa en el pecho una mano enguantada con un pentagrama con una manga de color rojo ese era Alucard que ya lo esperaba sin ansias ni emoción.

-BA… que patético nunca cambian *alza la mirada y ve la luna* la noche están bella y misteriosa es una lástima que la desperdicien de esta manera

MAESTROOOOO se hoyo a lo lejos una vos femenina, era la rubia de hace unos momentos mencionados

-chica policía

-ya vine *jadeando* se acabaron las municiones y bueno yo eto pues yo

-eres una estúpida, mate a este ghoul en menos de un segundo mientras tu

Seras (que es asi como se llama la chica) solo agacho la cabeza con una cara de melancolía

-l..lo ciento… maestro

Alucard sonrio lleve y le alborto el cabello – vámonos

-sii

Partieron de aquel lugar

Ya en la mansión Hellsing , integra llamo a los dos vampiros y a su sucesor que es un cobarde llorón , el salón estaba inundado en un silencio que inquietaba a todos ellos mientras que integra caminaba de un lado a otro fumando un puro de pronto lo tomo entre sus dedos y dándole la última fumada volteo a verlos a los tres de una manera seria

-necesitamos recluir a más personas *fumada*esto no se puede quedar así ya tengo 56 años y lo único de esta organización son *señalando* 2 vampiros y un tipo sin agallas y miedoso el sucesor empezó a temblar a lo que llevo a ocultarse detrás de Serás

-*suspiro* la verdad no sé qué decir esto me está alterando, tanto llevamos casi dos años de paz y el enemigo podría atacar en cualquier momento.

-ama…si me lo permites ya han pasado 32años de lo sucedido además si vuelven a atacar basta con Serás y yo para protegerla a usted y a la reina "MY MASTER"

Integrase tranquilizo al oír las palabras de alucard le sonrió en eso la puerta se abre de golpe y una chava de unos dieciocho años cabello corto y rojo como la sangre lentes redondos que hacen resaltar sus ojos cafés y de hermosa figura apareció de repente

-YAAA VINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HOLA A TODOS

.-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. .-. (Son caras de que onnda)

-HOLAAA TIOOOOOOOOOOOO-DIJO LA CHAVA EN UN TONO INFANTIL

En eso el sucesor se acerca a integra y le susurra en el oído

-pss sir. Integra… ya le informe que mi sobrina se quedara a terminar sus estudios en Londres y vivirá con nosotros

-*cara de estas muerto* creo que no mencionaste esa mínima parte compadre

El sucesor da un grito de chica y al poco rato se le ve corriendo por todo el cuarto mientras integra le anda deparando Serás, Alucard los miraban con la misma cara de ase unos minutos mientras la chica comía galletas felizmente

-a-apropósito ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿de dónde vienes? Y ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-mmm me llamo Katherine tengo 18 años y vengo desde Francia no espera eso fue hace tres días AAA ya vengo de Italia yyy terminare mis estudios en Londres jejeje

-qué estudias?-reafirmo alucard la chica desaparece

-DISEÑO DE MODAS WIII-ambos vampiros dan un brinco ya que apareció en medio de ellos

-¿c-cómo? ¿A qué? ¿D- De? aggggg

Que aparecer así no se me da luego :3 la pelirroja ve a Alucard y se le aproxima atrevidamente

-por cierto amigo…debería cambiar tu atuendo por uno más FASHION que no sea este ihug

-oye tú la pelirroja

-eh *moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro* yo

Integra le ase una seña de que viniera Katherine se aproxima integra la inspecciona de arriba abajo caminando alrededor suyo ella solo miraba el techo como una niña de siete

-asi que…piensas quedarte aquí en esta mansión?

-uuuhhhmm bueno pensaba en quedarme en un hotel…pero mi tío*señalándolo* dijo que usted no tenía problema si me quedaba

Integra lo miraba seriamente mientras que el retrocedía rápidamente a la puerta ahí salio corriendo llorando como nena

.-. .-. .-. .-. se oye un suspiro

-bueno Kat no te importa que te diga kat

-emm nop…no me importa

-puedes quedarte pero te quedaras con una condición

En eso su tío de Katherine regreso furioso

-PERO SI ME DEBES UNA AMI YA QUE SOY YO EL QUE DA EL DINERO DE LOS FONDOS PARA LAMANSION

-pero...tu abuelo me dejo sin ojo destruyo TODA LA CIUDAD, MATO A MAS DE UNA PERSONA, DEJOA MUJERES VIUDAS ,NIÑOS HUERFANOS,Y MI PELOTON FUE MASACRADO CRUEL Y DESPIADADAMENTE Y AUN ASI TUS FONDOS NO ALCANZAN NI UN TERCIO DE ESTO.

El tipo salió corriendo otra vez llorando como siempre pues no quería ver la realidad tan cruel, su sobrina no le tomo importancia y acepto con la cabeza.


End file.
